


Bad Dreams

by sleepy_stitches



Series: Late night JRWI shorts/requests [4]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Br'aad is done with Ob's bullshit, Sylnan gets possessed, discord folks are big brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_stitches/pseuds/sleepy_stitches
Summary: Sylnan gets possessed, Br'aad is done with Ob's bullshit, I'm not sure what more I can say tbh.
Series: Late night JRWI shorts/requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A concept from discord (I can't remember who exactly was involved, mostly Mai and Snooze from memory,, but if i forgot u,, yell at me and i'll add u here): Ob’nockshai possesses everyone. I enjoyed the idea of Ob!Sylnan the most so here we are! Enjoy gamers!

“S-Sylnan? What are you doing awake? It’s my watch, yours is next.” Br’aad watched as his brother got up from where he was sleeping. Something about the way he was moving was off to Br’aad and as he frowned, thinking, he noticed the purple of Sylnan’s veins was more pronounced, some form of arcane energy flowing through it. “Syl? What happened to your bandages? Your arm’s looking a little funky, someone should probably check that out; hey, Vel-”

“There’s nothing she’ll be able to do,” The voice emitting from Sylnan’s mouth was not his own, it took Br’aad a few moments, but the dots finally connected, a voice he hadn’t heard in months. “Ah yes, you didn’t think I’d be gone that long, did you? I’m back, and I’m here for you.”

Br’aad stood up from where he’d been taking watch and began to back up against a wall, fumbling through his pockets, looking for anything that might help him. Since losing his magic, he hadn’t picked up another weapon, so he had nothing to defend himself with. Sylnan moved closer, his movements calculated and elegant and as he made direct eye contact, Br’aad noticed Sylnan’s eyes were misted purple, a familiar hourglass-esque design in place of his pupils. Ob’nockshai chuckled, using Sylnan’s arms to gesture.

“You see, we made a deal, way back there in the wharf. You gave me your soul, your existence and in return, I gave you power, I took you under my wing-”

“You didn’t give me shit! You killed Vel! You fucking killed Sylnan you bastard!-” The strange fusion of Sylnan and Ob’nockshai held up a hand and Br’aad found himself unable to talk, unable to make a noise.

“Hush, there is no need for name calling. Like I was saying, you cannot simply throw all of that away. In fact, I believe you owe me something for all the trouble I’ve been through getting back to you. You want your powers back, don’t you? You wouldn’t want to be the weakest link again would you, _pixie?”_ Br’aad flinched at the use of the word pixie, especially coming from Sylnan. He felt his jaw unlock and he promptly spat at Ob’nockshai 

“I’m not giving you anything. I don’t want anything from you either-”

“Oh calm down will you, I only want a game.” Sylnan finally reached Br’aad, gently lifting a hand to cup his cheek. Br’aad instinctively leaned into it, but after quickly remembering who he was dealing with, he flinched away.

“I’m done with your games. Give me back Sylnan! Vel, Mountain, Taxi, wake up!” Not one of them even stirred as Br’aad yelled out. The familiar laughter of Ob’nockshai rang out again. “Why won’t they wake up! Come on!”

“They won’t be properly awake for some time, a little bad dream gets to everyone once in a while.” The grin on Sylnan’s face was wholly unlike him, and extremely unsettling. As a hand touched his cheek again, Br’aad noticed the rest of the party sitting up, the same misty purple in their eyes. “Especially someone like you.”

Br’aad jolted awake, Sylnan standing in front of him, shaking him gently. Br’aad pushed him away roughly, watching as he toppled over. There was a lack of purple in his eyes, but Br’aad couldn’t trust it anyways.

“I’m fucking done with games.”


End file.
